Good Luck Lemonade CLique
by RadioRebel106
Summary: Lemonade Mouth, Good Luch Charlie, and The Clique. Teddy, Kristen, And Olivia are all the same people who has 3 very different live but when her 3 schools get picked for a school project will she be able to keep up her secret or will her plan go crashing down.
1. Chapter 1

**_OMG I am writing another story I know I should be updating but I start a story then I come up with another idea for a story and I watched the Clique yesterday and I noticed the actress who played Kristen is the same actress who played Olivia in Lemonade Mouth and Teddy in Good Luck Charlie so I thought I would make a story when Kristen and…. Wait I can't tell you what happens you have to read and find out. Silly Bee Ha-Ha-Ha hope you Love._**

**_I totally don't own the clique, Good Luck Charlie or Lemonade mouth. Point Be Heard Yaaaaa._**

_Kristen's POV_

Kristin: hey mass how r u.

Massie: good u.

Kristin: awesome I'm almost at your house where are we meeting?

Massie: The pool J

I put my phone in my bag when I was done texting Massie just when we arrived at her house.

"Bye mom" I said as I got out then I ran to the pool where we were having a meeting trying to get back into OCD.

"Hey I'm here" I said as I walked through the gates to see Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Clair where sitting in lawn chairs drinking smoothies.

"Hi Kristen" everyone said and Massie padded the chair next to her and I sat down.

"Guess what we are back in school" said Massie and we all screamed and hugged each other "Tomorrow" she finished and we stopped hugging.

"Ok we need to go shopping today so when we get back in school we are awesome" said Massie smiling at us and sipping her smoothie after handing me one.

"Done" Dylan said.

"Done" I said.

"And done" said Alicia and we clinked glasses.

Stella's POV

'I can't believe we are going to a different school and Olivia isn't here to be with us" Mo said twirling her hair.

"What other school's will be their" I asked

"Our school and some other school Kentucky (sorry if I'm wrong)" said Charlie rolling a pair of drum sticks between his fingers.

"Are we there yet" I said.

Wen looked out the window "yes" he said and everyone jumped up as the bus stopped in front of the apartment that we were staying at.

We got our stuff and unloaded the buss at the same time the other school did and we all walked into the apartment.

Gabe's POV

" I can't believe we have to have an apartment just because our whole family is here" I complained as we walked into the apartment that me PJ, Charlie, Mom and Dad where sharing our school was here and some other school but mom wanted to come so the whole family is here joy.

"Come on Gabe it'll be fun" mom said coming in with the luggage and Charlie fallowing with her luggage on wheels.

"Yea Gabe" Charlie said smiling at me.

"ok since there are only 2 rooms Gabe and PJ you are sharing and me your mother and Charlie is sharing" dad said walking to his room.

"Fine let's go school starts tomorrow" PJ said dragging his luggage to the room me fallowing.

Clair's POV

Beep Beep Beep I rolled over and turned off my alarm "first day back from school great" I said getting out of bed and putting on the outfit the Pretty Comity bought me yesterday denim skinny jeans, a white and black striped tank top with my keds, they wanted all of us all to wear the same outfit denim short shorts (or as I call them denim underwear) a white spaghetti strap shirt with tears in the back, side and front with their names on the chest, and white flats butt I thought 1 my mom would kill me and 2 against school rules.

SO I wore what I wore Layne told me that two other schools where coming to BOCD I thought that was cool, My thought where interrupted by my phone ringing so ran and grabbed answering it " hello"

"Hey what" said a familiar voice I knew was Layne.

"Nothing going to the car to go to school" I said walking out of my room and down the stairs.

"Cool I love that you will be here today" Layne said

"I know but I'm about to get into the kitchen so bye" I said quickly looking around to make Shure my mom wasn't around.

"Cool bye" Layne said before we both hung up and I walked thought that kitchen outside to where Massie driver was.

Kristen's POV

I was waiting on the front step of the building reading a magazine when Massie drove up and rolled down the window "hey Kris what up" she said as I sat down in the car with her, Clair, Dylan, and Alicia.

"Nothing much you" I said putting on some lip-gloss.

"Going to make a great appearance of the pretty committee" she answered looking smug and we all grinned at her.

We arrived at the school and the first thing I noticed was there was more people "uh is it just me or is there at least three times more people here" I said looking around.

"Yea there is" answered Dylan before Massie interrupter her "come on guys get out" she said pushing me so I opened the door and stepped out fallowed bye the rest of them and Clair ran off to Layne who was talking to some people.

When we started walking everyone looked at us and moved out of the way, this is why I loved being popular at my other school I was Olivia White the girl who never talked before the band but still didn't talk much here I was Kristen Gregory part of the Pretty Committee.

All around people were saying things like that's the Pretty committee I guessed there from different schools.

I looked to my left and my insides froze when I saw those 5 teens Wen Gifford, Stella Yamada, Mo Banjaree, Charlie Delgado and Scott Pickett.

Mo's POV

We got off the bus in front of the school and my first thought was "wow" there other band member looked at me and I realized I said it out loud and blushed when a girl walked up "hey I'm Layne"

"I'm Mo this Stella, Charlie, Wen, and Scott" I said looking at her and shaking her hand.

"So do you wanna hang out my other friend Clair is coming back today with the Pretty Committee and we can all hang out" Layne said grinning.

"Shure sounds fun" said Wen "who's the Pretty Committee'

"Oh the most popular kids at our school their car is parking their" she said pointing at a car with four girls walking out and the fifth running over and hugging Layne.

I looked over at them as they walked down the hall "that's the pretty Committee" I heard people say and I looked at them and noticed Olivia.

"Look at the blond one" I whispered to the band and they looked at her the same time she did it was Olivia.

**_Well that's the end of CHAPTER 1 I hope you like it._**

**_Please review I don't care what you say even if it only one word please review when there are only like 3 review it makes me feel bad._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Runs in) im updating please don't hurt me (breaks down crying) please im updating._**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Kristen: do it._**

**_RadioRebel01: no_**

**_Kristen: DO I SAY IT NOW._**

**_RadioRebel101: Fine I don't own anything (breaks down into a ball and cry's)_**

**_Kristen: thank you that wasn't hard._**

Mo's POV

I can't believe what I just saw, Olivia the shyest girl I know, popular how. I looked over at Stella and she looked just as confused but before I could say anything the bell rang and everyone started walking to the school. I fallowed um what's her name oh yea Layne to class and sat down next to her Clair and the band.

"Hey im PJ" said a voice from beside me breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned and saw a blond haired cute boy smiling at me: hey PJ im Mo so you go this school" I asked.

"No im from Colorado what about you" he asked smiling again making me smile.

"I go to Arizona" I answered.

"that's cool I never been there is it cool" he asked just as the pretty committee walked in laughing and talking and sat down right in front of us.

I taped on Olivia's shoulder and she turned around to see who it was and looked suddenly worried when she saw who it was.

She breathed in and smiled collecting herself "yes" she said smiling at me like we never meet.

"Hey Olivia" I said and her eyes flashed with panic and she looked around.

"Im sorry I think you got me mixed up with someone else my name is Kristin and I never saw you before in my life" Olivia said laughing before turning around again to talk to her friends.

I looked at Layne "Hey what are those girls name" I asked looking at her.

"oh the blind haired is Kristen, the red haired is Dylan, the brunet sitting next to Dylan is Massie, and the other brunets is Allissia" she said.

"Thanks" I said just as the teacher walked.

PJ's POV

After school in front

I was waiting outside for mom when I saw a girl sitting on a bench alone that looked just like Teddy so I walked over to her.

"Hey" I said and she looked up as I sat down "what up sis" I asked looking at her as she looked panicked and looked Around before talking.

"What are you doing here "she hissed leaning closer making me confused.

"What do you mean" I asked as she grabbed her bag and stood up and left.

"Ok" I said as mom drove up.

I got into the car as Teddy walked past by us and mom opened the door and started talking to her.

Mom got back into the car and Teddy got in beside me looking angry out the window.

Wen's POV

It was after school and we were at the apartment just hanging out besides Olivia it was weird I swear I saw Olivia today in school but when Mo talked to her she said she was Kristen I pulled out of my thought to see the band staring at me "Hu what happened" I asked making them laugh.

"We were saying your name for like 10 minutes" laughed Stella.

"Sorry I was thinking about Olivia" I said making everyone smart at me "no I mean that Kristen Girl looked and sounded just like her" I added.

"Yea she did and when I said her name she looked panicked like I just found out some huge secret" said Mo thoughtfully.

"Well if my opinion count I think Kristen is Olivia acting as someone else at that school and when we came we foiled it" said Stella making us silent thinking.

"We need to talk to Olivia" we all said at the same time and grabbed our phones.

**_Well chapter 2 is done im really sorry I didn't update sooner my computer crashed and I couldn't update im sorry plus I really didn't think anyone liked it so yea I will update sooner next time._**


End file.
